


The Mental fusion

by bloodyemily



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyemily/pseuds/bloodyemily
Summary: Thomas wants to find out more about fusion after roman and Virgil ended up fusing but the last thing he thought he would see and hear was what Virgil's past was and how it made him nervous fusing but luckily the others try to help him





	The Mental fusion

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749661

Thomas stood in his living room pacing and thinking before finally speaking "Logan! I have questions!" he said, feeling like he needed an answer

"oh boy.. Let me guess you are wondering about the other day when Roman and Virgil you know.. Fused together..." Logan said  
"yes! I mean h-how!? And when!? How come I didn't know about this sooner? Wait why don't I know this by now aren't you guys attached to me!? Oh gosh, I have so many questions!" Thomas admitted

Logan sighed knowing this would happen sometime "ok, ok calm down Thomas, I will answer your questions just one at a time, ok? Now breathe"

Thomas took a deep breath, "ok... Ok... First question how long has this whole thing been going on?" he asked.

"a... While I'd say... A few years" Logan admitted

"a few years!? Wha- well why didn't I know?" Thomas asked, completely confused but trying not freak out

"Thomas, we are all individuals of your brain, we are not your whole brain, a part of you is all you can see. as for us you know we kinda do our own thing now and then, plus when we are fused we tend to focus on helping you to the point where our fusion is slightly controlling your body without you even realizing it" Logan said trying to explain it all.

Thomas looked confused "s... So in what causes would that be?" he asked,

"w-well, there was a time you had to take a quiz and you needed to stay positive and also remember the knowledge you obtained so me... And Patton fusion" Logan explained,

Thomas's eyes widened "woah, you and Patton? Wait... I remember that test now, oh my goodness that makes so much more sense!" he explained, actually a bit excited to hear it

Thomas took a deep breath, "ok,.....out of curiosity, how do you guys feel when fusing?" he asked 

Logan blushed, this seemed to be an awkward topic for him "oh well despite me and Patton... Being opposite we fuse, well, together... we don't fuse super often and for some fusion can be draining... Including for me when it comes to Patton.." Logan admitted 

"oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't mean to be too hyper for you!" Patton said, seemly coming out of nowhere  
Causing Logan to jump from the sudden appearance of Patton.  
"o-oh Patton! I wasn't expecting you to.. Come out of nowhere.. But it's fine... I should have told you anyways.." Logan admitted as he clears his throat.

"what are you guys talking about anyway? You're so quiet, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" Patton admitted.

"oh well, Patton, me and Thomas were talking about fusion which you should already know by me talking about fusing with you... He's got some questions about it" Logan admitted  
"oh right! Do you need any help? Seeing I have an easy time talking about fusion then you do sometimes" Patton admitted, offering his help to Logan 

Logan sighed in relief "please! I have been trying to practice for the moment he asked about fuse and even now I'm not ready! So any help would be greatly appreciated!" logan admitted, he seemed uncomfortable with the thought of fusion altogether

"oh well that's easy!" Patton said, Thomas just raised an eyebrow  
"see when a side and another side loves each other very muc-" Patton quickly got caught off by Logan 

"Patton stop your making it sound like sssssse- ugh you know what i mean, I can't say that word" Logan admitted 

Patton seemed confused "but i thought we were alone and not even on camera!"  
"yeah but this is a fanfiction and it's one that's going on child-friendly websites at least... I hope so...so please," Logan said 

 

"that's odd the person writing this fanfiction normally writ-" Patton started before getting cut off again "not important! The point is Thomas fuse for us is complex, each side sees fusion as different and it can either be rewarding or bad" 

"Alright, then I see that now... So should I pull out all the sides then?" Thomas asked, Logan just nodded,

Thomas sighed, "ok.. Virgil!" he said calling out for Virgil, who appeared confused and slightly concerned,  
"what's going on? And why do you need me?" Virgil asked, 

"nothing super important, we just want everyone here," Thomas said, Virgil still got confused by why he was needed. even after all the times Thomas has summoned him just because he wanted Virgil there with him, he still couldn't help but get completely confused by Thomas wanting him there.

"roman!" Thomas called for the last side he wanted, roman popped up from the ground posing "you called?" roman asked with a smirk. 

"yes! Good your all here! Ok... I wanted to ask you all about the whole fusion thing and wanted to get your guys opinions and thoughts on it" Thomas said, 

"ah well, that's easy! Though fusion may be tiring sometimes for me! I see it as a wonderful thing! I mean a being as perfect as me! Mix with someone always makes a perfect fit! And it helps me to learn and change my feelings about the others sides i fuse with! I am telling you it can be a life changing experience! Plus we get to help you!" Roman explained smiling seemly proud of the fusions his done in the past 

Thomas smiled at that, seemly satisfied with Roman reaction, "ok cool! Sounds like you have a lot of fun fusing" Thomas looked over at Patton, "what about you Patton?" he asked him, 

Patton smiled "oh it's fun! Though I always try my best to make sure the other person I'm fusing with is doing well, after all, we don't want our fusion partner to get exhausted now, would we? After all, sometimes too much of a good thing can be bad for you" Patton explained 

Thomas smiled, he knew Patton would focus and care for others more than he care about himself when involving a fusion, it was just nice to see,  
"and Logan what about you?" he asked.

Logan took a deep breath "as much as i agree fusion is good if it's too much for us it can be rather exhausting and staying like that for too long can be a bad thing, which is why I encourage the others to only do it if they feel like they need to" Logan admitted,

This was interesting to Thomas, he turned to Virgil who seemed uncomfortable and had most of his face hidden in his hoodie 

"uh... Virgil did you want to add your two cents or... You doing ok buddy?" Thomas asked 

I'm fine I just.. I didn't want to talk about fusion cause my two cents are very different experience, the last fusion i had may have been with Roman but the others fusion I've had... are in the past..... I'd rather not talk about.." Virgil muttered 

The others were confused and Thomas looked worried, logan clears his throat  
"alright Virgil... Perhaps you would like to talk about your past with us, after all, we don't know much about your past maybe we can help with whatever you're going through?" Logan offered,

"well... I.. I want to but I'm worried you guys might see me as... Something bad or worse someone you can't trust... besides i-I'm not even sure how to explain it all... " Virgil admitted, 

All the sides frowned for a moment,  
"Virgil, you know we won't judge you no matter what!" Patton said smiling 

"yeah, i am sure there is nothing you could say to make us think of you as someone horrible! Plus your one of us now! And sides stick together like... Like honey on a stick!" Roman said as Virgil raised an eyebrow at his metaphor,

"and you can always try to explain your situation in a story or a metaphor perhaps that'll make it easier for us to understand how you feel, you could even use us as a part of your story so it feels like we're apart of it" logic explained

Virgil sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "ok I'll try..." he said nervously with a slight gulped and thought for a moment "ok... Um alright um roman.." Virgil started roman looked straight at Virgil smiling 

"let's say you accidentally got into an argument that made all the sides you consider your family made at you" Virgil started 

Roman looked slightly offended, "that's horrible why would I ever do that!? and if I did I would apologize admittedly!" he said, 

"not finished! ok now imagine you meet another group of sides ones that treat you a lot better...but their enemies with your old sides so... After a while of thinking, you decide to stay with the new sides you met... " Virgil continued,

"Tsk! That would never happen!" roman claimed,  
"roman, please we're trying to hear Virgil's story, it's actually quite interesting, i am learning so much about Virgil right now," Logan said as he started taking notes,  
"oh right sorry.." roman mumbled 

Virgil sighed, "ok, then you decide to stay with them... But one day one of those sides who used to be a part of your family who meant a lot to you came back, let's say....it's Patton... And they try to insult you... But you can tell by the look on their face they don't mean it... And you can sense that they miss you but you've already made a decision to stay with the other sides... And you know no matter how hard you want to you can't go back to them " Virgil explained. 

Roman looked shocked " i... I wouldn't know what to do... "  
Patton frowned, " oh my goodness... Is that what you've been through.. You poor dark child! " patton admitted 

 

Logan snapped a his finger "you used to be friends with deceit! no wonder your good with knowing when someone is lying! now how did i not see that?" Logan started 

Virgil felt a bit nervous and backed up,  
Thomas blinked in surprise " Virgil... How long has this situation been upsetting you?"

Virgil looked down feeling ashamed "ever since deceit was here, to be honest...." Virgil mumbled,

Patton softly patted his back, " it's ok, we're here for you kiddo, you don't have to cover something like this up from us, we're here when you need us" Patton told to Virgil which helped Virgil calm down a bit

Logan looked up from a pen and paper, it was clear he was writing what Virgil was talking about to him,  
To him it was recording important data about Virgil, "that's interesting Virgil would you be willing to tell us why you wouldn't want to fuse thanks to your past experiences?" he asked,

Virgil raised an eyebrow "yeah.. I just.. I don't want to Remember that time i fuse with the dark sides when..... And are you seriously writing this down?"

Logan nodded, "that and taking notes on who you might become fusing with anyone of us, it is hard to predict fusions but learning how their personality would work could help you feel more comfortable with the idea, for instance

You fused with roman and that lead to you making both of you a dark and creative being, if we fused we would make a being of perfection and also a slightly controlling being" he explained, 

Virgil was confused a bit, not wanting to fuse with anyone Logan cleared his throat,  
"that's beside the point Virgil if your worried about your past doing into your fusion, that's really nothing to worry about in fact fusing may even help you forget these bad memories seeings you will only have the memories you and your fusion partner will have" Logan explained 

Virgil sighed looking down, "i... I guess you're right... In a way..." Virgil admitted,

Thomas seemed surprised, "so wait, does that mean Virgil is gonna fuse again?" Thomas asked, 

Virgil nodded and sighed, Logan took a deep breath ,  
"yes but I'm afraid I'm kinda.. Well a bit exhausted from the last fusion and would like to take a break from it.. No offense, Virgil, Patton, but i think i am going to have to take a break from fusion for now" Logan told them,  
Logan and Patton looked at roman,  
"oh no! No, don't look at me! That was a one time deal! My back still hurts from staying in that hunch back form Virgil likes!" Roman explained, 

Virgil sighed, "well guess it's settled no one wants to fuse with m-" Virgil mumbled before getting cut off by the noise of excitement from Patton, "I want to fuse with my sweet dark strange son! Oh please!" Patton said practically begging  
Virgil was a bit surprised and so was Logan "Patton, please calm down Let Virgil have a say in this" Logan told Patton

"no... It's fine... I actually wouldn't mind that...." Virgil admitted, 

Logan looked at the two shocked and thought, "if you guys fused... You're both of Thomas core feelings... If you both fuse... That could make... Well, you two would literally be the embodiment of Thomas insanity..." Logan told him,  
"w.. Well is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Thomas asked 

"it... Could be both... They could control all your emotions in one go... This could mean it would also be easier to solve each other's problems but... it Also means they could be hard to control.." Logan admitted, 

Thomas took a deep breath and looked at Virgil and Patton "you know what... I trust you two, I'm sure whatever you make together will be perfect" Thomas explained, 

Virgil smirked but blushed slightly embarrassed at what Thomas said  
And Patton let out a "aaaawww kiddo..."  
Stood up in front of Virgil and smiled brightly 

"we can fuse however you want to kiddo," Patton said softly to Virgil,  
Virgil sighed blushing "haven't thought of that part..." Virgil admitted,  
Patton softly slid his fingers between Virgil's fingers "we could always just do a dance" Patton said, "tsk you know I'm not good at dancing.." Virgil admitted,

"Yeah, I know.. I just wanted an excuse for you to hold me...." Patton said with a deep blush before Virgil quickly picked Patton up and held him close before slowly starting to fuse in a large white light, 

Thomas out of reflects close his eyes tightly, expecting all the white to be gone when he opens them, instead he was faced with a fusion made of mostly white and soft cream colors.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164156892@N02/42486921450/in/dateposted-public/)  
The other side stared at the fusion completely confused,  
"I was expecting a fusion of insanity... But not exactly this" Logan mumbled,  
The fusion opened his eyes and looked down at Logan "h-huh?" the fusion ask confused by Logan's reaction 

"huh?... O-oh sorry, i didn't mean it in an insulting way just... You two... Look so different from your original forms" Logan said,  
"I'm sorry but how does black, purple, and teal out of all colors make! T-this!?" roman came out and said what Logan was thinking, 

"i-I'm sorry?" the fusion said seemly uncomfortable as they're ended up showing their teeth which were all razor sharp,  
"ok now he has sharp teeth! Now their design really makes no sense!" roman admitted, 

"roman! Stop it!" Logan finally told roman,  
"I'm sorry! It just doesn't make any sense! I mean look at them!" roman admitted,  
"it is not important on how they look now" Logan looked at the fusion "now.. how would you like to give us your name?" 

The fusion thought for a moment before giving a huge grin, "Calibur feels right!" he admitted, laughing insanely, 

Thomas walked close and looked up at them, Calibur quickly turned nervous not knowing what Thomas was gonna say,

Thomas eyes quickly lighted up, "this is amazing! You guys look perfect together! I feel happy and calm with you together!" Thomas finally told them, 

Calibur smiled brightly 

Roman and Logan were surprised at this  
"right well looks like you don't need me-" Roman said trying to fade down into his room but ended up being grabbed and pulled up by the hair "OW WHAT TH-" he struggled a bit, 

"oh no, you don't! You are not living me in a room with a fusion we know zero about" Logan explained,  
Roman rubbed his head "ok, ok, you don't have to yank my head out!" Roman said, crossing his arms.  
"so... How do you two feel? I mean... Together? " Logan asked Calibur, 

Calibur looked up at him "I feel... Very calm...and.. the urge to bite something..." Calibur admitted, Logan looked confused, 

"Hey, yeah me too I've felt that since you've fused hold on," Thomas said before going into the kitchen and getting an apple, "apples normally satisfied any urge to bite for me," he said, handing an apple to Calibur, 

Calibur almost ate the whole apple in one bite, Thomas took one bite before speaking, "yeah, no, this isn't good enough.." Thomas explained shaking his head,

Logan and roman watched in slight horror.  
"if that fusion was snow white they would be out like a light!" roman claimed,  
Thomas instead of going to the kitchen he went to his bedroom, this only made logan more confused before Thomas came back with two white pillows and handed one to Calibur,

Both Thomas and Calibur bite down on the pillow seemly helping that urge,  
Logan looked disgusted by this "oook, that is most likely the most unsanitary thing you've done could have done," Logan admitted 

"and slightly chaotic.." Roman said, under his breath  
"alright, well, i am going to make them a steak! Good luck Roman!" Logan said, patting Roman's back and running to the kitchen  
"w-wha- i... Ugh.. Why am I stuck with them.." roman mumbled, he took a deep breath maybe they just need a nice talking to... Yes that must be it, 

"so uh... Calibur.. What do you like to do?" roman asked,  
Calibur took a moment just staring at roman before he stopped biting his pillow and speaking "you remind me of deceit" Calibur admitted, 

This made roman jump slightly and back up a bit, "W-WHAT!? I-i HOW!?" roman asked, Calibur just shrugged and bite down on his pillow again

Roman cleared his throat "well then.. That was the biggest insult I've ever gotten from either of you...but i assure you i never lie!", roman looked away slightly mad at them,

Calibur just chuckled, "that's a lie too!" they admitted,  
"what!? Thomas, tell them that i don't lie!" roman said irritated  
Thomas looked a bit uncomfortable  
"well..... Uh..." 

Roman crossed his arms acting like a child, "what did I ever lie about!?" he said getting irritated,  
"last night you lie to Logan when you took the rest of his crofters" Thomas explained,  
Roman took a deep breath, "fine! So I did! But can you blame me!? I was hungry plus we had another jar!" Roman explained, 

"and what about the times you've lie to Virgil?" Thomas asked,  
"well i-i" roman started,  
"and all the times you've told me you came up with something creative, then they ended up being something from some show?" Thomas asked, 

Roman sighed, "ok fine i lie sometimes! But I'm trying ok?! Besides at least I try to be nic-" roman cut himself off after he seen Calibur staring at them raising an eyebrow slightly, roman huffed,  
"ok! Ok! I'm not perfect at anything! But I do try! Isn't it the thought that counts!?" roman asked 

Calibur showed his sharp teeth as he grinned nodding with a smile "you didn't remind me of deceit because of you lying but ok!" Caliber explained  
Roman's eyes twitched a bit before he laying on the couch "ugggh... I give up" roman admitted,  
Calibur couldn't help but chuckle at roman a bit

Logan finally came back from the kitchen with two huge thick pieces of steak, he looked down at roman "..... I'm not even going to ask what happened to roman... You two please just eat the steaks instead of eating the pillow like a bunch of barbarians" he said putting the plate on the table,

But of course, Calibur ate with his hands however Logan didn't care, if the steak was doing its job and keeping Calibur's and Thomas's teeth busy then good!, luckily Thomas was at least using a fork and knife to eat his food, 

Logan sighed in relief before looking at the pillow and picking it up, Logan shivered slightly at the drool dripping off the pillow, he felt like he was taking care of a dog with a drooling problem, 

He quickly put the pillow in the laundry basket, who knew a fusion of Virgil and Patton could be so messy? he thought he would have to deal with a mess if roman and Virgil fused but no it was the other way around 

When he came back the steak was gone and for some odd reason, Thomas and the fusion were cross-legged on the ground meditating? Logan has told Thomas meditation is good for him but would never do it,  
Now him and a fusion where doing it? He wanted to be a bit mad that Thomas didn't take his advice but... When he stood next to Caliber as he was meditating he felt... So calm.. Even roman fell asleep by it...  
After a moment it felt a bit too calm, Logan was losing his train of thought so he went in the kitchen but it didn't help much he sat down and took a moment to breathe before suddenly blacking out,

 

After a while roman woke up, he got up Thomas and that fusion where still meditating, he looked at Logan writing on some paper, roman walked closer only to see more paper around the floor with lots a writing on it and Logan's eyes were baggy like he had pulled an all nighter.... No... like he hasn't slept in days and he was writing violently, roman got a little concerned seeing this.

Roman walked a bit closer, "Logan... You ok there buddy? " roman wanted to make a joke but he was too worried about his friend at the moment,  
Logan looked up at roman as he showed that his mouth was dripping with what appeared to be blue ink or what roman could only hope was ink,

"i-i don't understand it! Why would their fusion be like this!? What's the next fusion gonna be!? Why are they like this!? Why did they enjoy seeing this!?" Logan asked, roman backed up confused "a-are you talking about Calibur?" he asked,

Logan shook his head no as he was shaking and started violently writing on his paper again, "idiot.." he mumbled to himself, 

Roman was taken back by this... All of this wasn't right, he knew this had something to do with the fusion, he quickly turned back to look at Calibur, yep the fusion was still there,

But Thomas disappeared. roman looked around confused as to where he would be, roman opened all the doors in the house till finally reaching Thomas's room only to find a bed covered in blood, this sight made roman horrified and made him cover his mouth,

It only got worse when he decided to look up a little more to find the blood was headed over a open window, roman started shaking violently as he walked towards the window looking down at the ground after seeing what he saw he covered his eyes and started crying and shaking in fear,  
He thought of the past and present, he really regretted taking that nap, how could he leave Thomas alone like that!? What was he thinking... Thinking 

He took a breath and laughed this was all so dumb of him. Thomas being dead and the sides including him alive!? How dumb! no  
N҉Ǫ

He must be dream yes! That's the only reasonable explanation! This is all just a horrible messed up nightmare! 

Hah! Yep! And he knew just the way to wake himself up from a horrible experience and since he's in such a lucid dream might as well make the wake up worth it

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge,  
Yes, this definitely proves it! He was dreaming! They never have many sweets let alone a box of cupcakes!  
He took one out smiling and running to a drawer and pulling out a small razor blade,

Logan looked up from his work and watched as roman put a razor blade into his cupcake, "roman, what are you doing?" he asked, 

Roman laughed, "I'm in a dream! Thomas is dead! You're insane! I went to take a nap before all this happened! so this must be a dream!" 

Logan's eye twitched, "Y...You're not dreǎ̸̷̵̵̶̵̷̵̶̴̵̸̶̸̵̷̴̶̷̵̸̧̡̜̟̫̗͇͎̖̺̘̘̜̹͈̯̜̙͔̺͛͒̄̈̉̀̈́̉͋̀̔͌̈́̍̆͑̀̕̚̕͜ṃ̶̷̶̶̸̵̶̶̴̷̶̸̴̶̶̴̴̷̵̴̶̧̢̨̲̥̯̩̻͔͔͖̭͕͔̣̞͖̦̤̤͒̐́̿͛̇̈́̂̂͋̽̌͆͒͌͗̐͊̚̕͝i̶̷̵̴̵̸̶̶̴̶̷̵̴̵̶̶̷̷̶̷̵̡̢̝͔͙͇̰̻̤̮̫̰̥̮̮̝͍̩͖̝̦̿̍͛́̇̄̏̔̅́͐̓̄͆͗͗̔̕͘͝͝ń̵̸̷̵̵̸̴̷̵̵̶̵̵̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̶̡̨͚̘̥̞̻̬͇̞̲̘̬͇͈̩̥͓͓̫͎̊͊̂̆͒̃̑̋̇͗̂̀̀͒̃̒͋͛͛͝g̴̸̴̴̷̵̸̶̷̶̷̶̴̴̶̶̵̵̸̴̷̳̠̖̙̳̫͉̟̹̞̘͔̺̯̬̳̬̝͉̟̠̀̽͛̔̌͑͑͑̇̃̽̀͂̐̈͆̕̚̚̚͝ ̷̸̴̴̷̸̷̸̸̶̸̴̸̷̵̶̵̸̷̶̵̧̢̰̦͙̰͖̠̬͈̪̙̙̖͈̩͚̹͊̔̓̿̐̈͑̏̈́̀̽̒̔̌͗̀͋̉̒̀̓͜ͅͅS̷̶̵̷̷̴̶̵̵̸̴̷̶̴̶̷̶̴̷̵̶̡̡̛͈̲͍̣̩̜̦͕̘͙̠̬̤͎̗͙̦͛͋̿̋͆̒͌̋͂͑̊͊̀̈́̃͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅT̴̸̸̸̷̷̶̶̵̶̸̴̸̵̷̸̷̸̸̸̷̢̛̟̤̮̹̬̼͓͖̝̖̙̖͓͚̯͉̠̬̳̮̈́̀̇̑͛̋̈́̌̿͂̇̍͊͛̐̇͘͠͠͠Ó̷̶̷̸̴̶̶̷̶̴̸̶̷̵̷̵̸̷̸̶̴̧̢̧̧̢̟͍̲̲͈̜͚̻͍͎̬̯̭̩̌̄̒̈́̋́͋͊̽̈͗̊͆͑̋̆͋̔͜͝͠ͅP̴̶̶̷̴̶̷̵̴̴̶̵̸̷̷̸̷̵̵̸̵͔͎͎͇̗̮̤̠̥̟͇̼̱̺̜̩̺͙͍̘̖̆͐̎͒͆́͛̑̄͂͌͛͋̅̌̂͒̔̕͘͝ ̵̶̷̶̸̴̸̸̴̴̴̵̵̸̷̷̵̴̴̷̵̛̼͕̳̥̮̝̥̙̼͎̱̘͈͉̪̠̲͙͔̜͗̽̊̋́͛̊̿͐͋͋͑̒͑͑̐́̕͘͝ͅḐ̷̴̵̵̸̶̸̶̷̵̵̷̷̷̷̸̷̶̷̵̵̻̦͚̱̯̠͕̱̙̠͇͔̫̣̫͇̭͚̠̫̋̌̿̐̔͗͒̿͗̓̓͆͛̑̃͑̀͘͘̕͝Ō̶̵̶̷̴̴̸̶̷̶̷̶̶̷̴̵̷̸̶̷̶̧̢̧͚̘̬̝̲̜̻̣̳͚̲͙̦͓̜̳̩̎̿͐̾̐͗͌̽̏̽̋̏͌͑̂͛̔̈́̌͌͜Ǹ̴̴̷̸̸̴̸̶̸̷̷̵̷̴̸̴̶̶̷̶̵̨̧̨̨̛̼̥̳̤̙͚͇̺͓̝̯͈̤̼͙͎̹͌̍̿̓̌̓̓̏̋̌̀͋̉͆͌͐̕̕͠'̷̸̵̸̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̵̷̷̶̶̷̴̸̶̸̢̡̧̢̜̞͍͕̹̟̣̯̫̦̭̜̤͈̟̪̀̑͂̀̾̏̾̐̓̐͐̐̈́̈̈́͊̀̎͆̕̚͜T̷̶̸̶̵̴̶̷̶̵̶̸̵̵̶̵̶̶̵̸̶̡̧̨̢̛͍͍̬̗̬͖̜̪̺͖̦͕͈̜̦̞̺͑̐̇͌̔͐̓̓̃̾́̅̋̇̽̉̈́̚̚͠ ̶̶̴̷̷̸̸̵̴̷̴̸̴̶̵̶̸̸̸̷̶̧̢̧̛̪͚̠̳̬͍̱̝͉̻̭̮͕͕̘̙̼̀͗̅̑̏̃̑̈́̀̀̿͗̑̈́̔̀́̚͘͜͝È̵̴̴̴̴̸̷̴̸̶̷̶̵̴̷̴̴̵̴̵̷̝͚̮̠͈̯̪̙̪͙̬̯̭̦̣̲̫̐̑̄̀̈́̃̑͒̈́͆͒̈́̈́͐̃͘̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅÀ̴̶̶̶̷̶̴̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̵̵̴̷̵̴̶̡̧̛͙̤̬̮̮̫̼̲͙͇̤̘̭͖̰̖͖̺͔͊͊͗̒̄́̿̀̂̉̂̋͆̏͆͑̂͝͝Ţ̵̵̴̸̴̴̸̶̶̸̶̵̸̶̶̶̵̶̴̶̵̨̡̢͈͇̞͚̺̙̭̭̖͔̤̥̣̟̘̣̭̔͐́̋̀̑̑̊̏̄̾͂̇̒̀́̂̃̓͝͝ ̷̷̴̶̸̴̷̷̴̶̶̴̷̸̴̸̴̷̶̷̵̢̡̩͕͓̝̦̩͖͔̝̠͖͇͈̻̜̰̠̜̲̔̄̍͑͊̈̓̇̌̒͗̅̉́̋̓̂̀̆͝͝I̷̵̶̵̶̸̸̵̵̶̴̴̵̴̶̸̸̸̵̸̵̧͔̞̪̪͔̺̙̖̲͖͓̭̮̹̙̳̦͚̠̊͐͌̍́̇̎̒̃̏̿̐̏̈́̃̊̔̽̍́̃ͅT̶̸̶̷̶̴̴̴̸̴̴̷̵̴̴̴̵̷̴̵̴̢̛̹̲͎͓̦̣͖̙͚̝̫͕̳̘̭͉̤̘̲̥̆̃̈́̓̎̾̾͛̄̇͒̿̋͗͑͑̄͘͘͝!̴̶̶̷̴̷̶̵̷̴̵̵̵̴̴̵̶̸̵̷̵̨̨̺̦̰͔̰̼͕̫͉͈̬͈͕͓̮̬͔̋̋̇̾́͂̍̿̓́̄̏̾̀̇̏̀̽͐̚͠ͅͅ"" Logan told roman,  
"it's ok, I'll be fine! I'll wake up as soon as i hurt myself!" he said as he took a bite out of his cupcakes swallowing the small blade 

 

But....

Roman held his stomach as he started coughing in pain, Logan watched in horror covering his mouth, he looked away not being able to watch roman as he heard his choking getting worse and hearing him cough up blood, Logan could almost hear the razer as it was cutting through..... Enough

Logan ran to Calibur grabbing their arms and shaking it  
"0̴͍̜̟̣͙̱̝͓̝̳͚̹̊͂͝ͅ8̷̗̬̭̘̩̻̈́̈́̈͛̉̍̀͛̏̕3̷̢͓͒͒ ̸̧̢̧͈̙̻̩̥̮̠̥̜̝0̶̣̬̺͍͇́̌̇͛̈́͜8̶̺͕̪̣̜̞͉͖̺̜̯̃͂̀͆͑ͅ4̶̨͉̖̯͉̥̩͔̻̉̏̈́́͑͋͗̊̍̌̄͆͝ͅ ̴̧̺̜̪͓̗͘͜͝0̸̝̬̺̝̤͎̱̦̓7̸̛͔̣̗͎̝̽̌̈͒̋̍̃͝9̷̨̨̨̛͉̼͈̞̪̟̭̞̇̈̓̇̄́̎̃͑̆̇̕͝ͅ ̷̘̞͉̗̰̳͖̟͚̹͖̌̄̒͆̐̈̈̍̀̈́͘͜0̷̯̺̭̿͆͗́̿̇̽8̷̧̢̛̟̤̲͉͔̙̳̬̤̻̭̎͋̐̃̂͑͝͝ͅ0̵̡̨̨̲̦̟͕̲̗̻̱̮̓̉̈̏͑̑͐̿̃͘ͅ ̶̟̻̠̤̭̼̳̍͒̓̽͂͂̀͂̆͗̕̕0̴̼̠͈̭̈́̉̑͊̓͆͊̽̉̐͘͘̕3̶̧̡̘̫̹̲̗̘͉̩̋̌͐̓̑̈́͝2̴̱͈̰̑̓̒͝͝ ̵̗̼̹̅͐̂̆̇̽̃͊̇͒͗͂͝0̷̨̟̜̼͇̻̮̳͓̅̐̈́̍̾͜8̸̞͓̘̠̄4̸̛͇̗̪͎̺͍̲͇̖̄͊́́̅͗͐̍̆̚͝ ̸̨̡̗͙̬̘̦̈́͛͂̒͗͝ͅ0̷̮̯̱̔͊̓̌̒̇͊͌͠7̸̣̭͔̘̙͈̂͝2̶̨̧̯̠͔͇̖̱̤̰͕͚͗̊̽͊̃͋͆̀ ̴͓̘̣̿̽̿̍̎͋̾̓̃͑͌̕͜͝͝0̷͎̦̟͎̙̩̣͚̱̺̃̌̎͛̽͋͝7̶͕̬̈́̎̈́́̇̀͐̕3̴̭̲̻̣̱̜͚̓̈́̌͊̈́ ̵͓͖̠̏̉͂̄͒̊̍͑̆͆0̵̨̢̡̢̨͉͇̞̲̥̘̳͗͒̅̈́̓̍̒͘͜ͅ8̶̡̢̢̛̙̳͈͕̤͙͚̲͒͂̀̓̍̂̈́́͒̄͜ͅ3̴̣͓̙̖̻̥̏̄͋̔͑͒͒̽̅̿̊ ̴̧͂̈́0̸͇̙͖̲͓̰̦͖̳͓̩̲̺̲͠3̵̢̩̭̮̮̑̍3̸͚̰̺̬̊̍͒̓͜ ̷̢̰͇̼̳̠̺͖͓̆̀͑0̸̠́͐̒͛̈́3̴̧͓̺̩̜͓̈́̇̔̾̅̿̇̒ͅ2̴͇̆̊͋̎͑͒͒̅͑̋̿̿̚͝ ̶̡̘̮̗̤͔̳̣̣̤̮̺̐̾̏̓͐̕ͅ0̷̛̥̳͈͍͚͓͙͔̻̫̞͖̣͆̈́͛͒̿͊̓̽̐̅͌͘͜͝8̸̧̡̢̪͙̪̱͔̻͎̹͋̾̓̚͜9̶̛̝͕̻̒̍̓͗̍̂͌̽̃̈́̆̏͘ ̴͇̲̬̎̈́̄̀͝0̵̛̣͝7̵̡̱̯̜̹͚͔̲̤̗̱͍͎͑͐͜͜9̷̭̹́̅̾̏͑̍̔͆̈́̋̌̔̈́̔͘ ̴͖̻̩̪̲̲͎͑͂̑̎̊̍̐̆̓̍͜͠͝0̸̗̝̞͙͍̝̬̯̪̦̗̖̞͙͛̕͜8̸̛̛̳͉̠͓̣͈͚̠͆̆̃̾̉̓̑̆͘͜͠͠5̸̦̾̃̚ ̸͓͌0̸̘̮̺͙̻̯͛3̸̧̛͍͔̬̻͍̬͔̜̆̓̏̂̾̔̕2̷͚̬̹͚̬̄̔͊̓̈́͑̌̔̀͋͜͝ ̷̦̹̖͖̺̥̳̟̭͉̌̅̈́̏̅̎͐͛̓́̓0̸̟̩̫̜͎̟͈̫̈́̑̈́̅̓̒͂̕͘͜͝͝7̷͙̦̆̂́͑̃̏̅́̀2̶̧̡̨̧̧̙͖̯̰͎̈́͗̏̓̀̾ ̸̣̱̥͍̳͎͚̲͙͍͌̍̑̓͋̄̍̍̕͝0̴̨̛̥̟̲̺̦̭͒͋̇̑͆̏̃͆̈́̀ͅ6̴̢͎͍̺̲͈̟́̑̇̏́̅͆́̿͒̓̓͆̔5̴̛͎̮̫͉͓̤͙͇̭̮̥̐̈́̽͑̃͆͂͂͘͠ ̸͚̦̲̯̖̲̻̤̄͂͗̅̋̈́͝͝ͅ0̷̢̛̗̖͈̰̣̟̄͛̈́̂̔̅͛̃̄̈́̔8̸̨̊͒̍̈́́̈́̍͘̚6̸̡̛̼̥̥̪͇̗̒̀͌͋̎͐̚͝ ̵̦̻̲̫̄͋̅̽̂̐0̴̨͓͚̫̗̪̘̞̫͙̑́̋͛̐͋͆͋͋͜͝͝͝6̵̡̫͕̝̹͇̫̦̱̳̝͂̐͆̃̾͌̐͠͠ͅ9̶̢̆̈́̽̓̔͂̋͘͠ ̵̬̻͈̰̬̲͈͓̪̠̓̎̋̌̒̅́̊͆̕̕̕0̵̧̧̡͚̭͇̣̟̗̬͓̩͂͒͂̉̓̃̕͝3̷̛̍͒̔͛̒̅̃̀̃͌̉̄̕͜͠2̴̞̲̻̗̿͛̂̿̏̂̏͐̈́̀͆͘̚ ̶̡̤̝͚̲͇͉̗͕͋̉̆̊̀̈́͜͜͝0̸͔͙͓̤̒͊̃̈́͝8̸̧̡̨̞̺̞̲̮̳̙̻̞͝ͅ4̶̬̦̫̤̄ ̵̢͕̬̫̦͍̬̬͉͋̈͋̓͒͐̿0̸̼̟͐̑̾̉̈͐̈̕͜͝7̸̢̡̲̼͙̰̲̼͔͊̍̑̄̉̃͑͒͒9̵̢̡̭̠͕̪̰͚̤̮̹͗̈͂̏͆͘͠ ̵̨̛͉̣̥̩̥̞̩͎͚͚̗̠̄̐̓́̑̈́̀̚͘͝͠͝0̵̞͔̰̠̣̜͒͌̍̉̅̆̈́̒̕3̶̧̨̱̳̫͇͋͋͌̑̄͑̆̈́̒̏̓͌2̷̨̼̈́̔̾̏̄͐͒̇ ̵̺̻̬͕̪̞̬̃̑̈́̕̚ͅ0̵̡̛͙̪̗͍̺̣̻̣̩̜̝̱͖̓̑̒̚8̵̡̛͇̯̪̼̼̠͗͊̍̒̎́̂̂̓͗̾͛3̸̻͙͈̞̣͚̄̍͘̚ͅ ̸͇̲͎̗̒̾̅̀̀̚0̷͓͔͔͙̹̼̠̩̮͉̗̥̘͛̏̍͘͠͝ͅͅ8̴̛̹̻͕̌͗̄͐̂4̴̧̫̣̮͕̱̂͂͆̆͜͠ ̶̤̈͒̓0̸͚͙̪̯̈́̑̈͜͠7̸̧̢̛̻̬͍̦̱͉͔͇̯9̷̡̤͚͚̥͙̭̜̦̀̚ ̷̧̻̮̱͍̗̗͖̼͔̳̘̻͖̹̂̏̐̊͑̀̃̔̎̇0̸̧̢͇͎̭͕̩͍̰̬̙̺̲̺̣̆̃̒͠8̴̢͎̺̞̤̫͍̝̆͝0̸̜̯͓͈͖̫͓͈͎͍̈̓̎̈́̈́̑̾̈̈͜͠ͅ ̵̢̲̣̖̫̤̝͍̱̣̜̹͒ͅ0̵̧̟̥̮̖̹̳͍̺̮͙̀̉͆͒̔̚̚͘3̴̢̫̬̩̝̹̠̯̭͌̇̒2̵͍̻͍̦̳̑̅̐̑̀̿̄̈́̏͒̅̊̈ ̴̨̹͕͎̹͙̯̫̠̺͑͑̎̅͂̓̂̒͒̓͋͘͝0̸̡̧̞̱̜̘̘͉̫̻̠̹̼͐́̆͠8̴̡̧̨̬͈̲͖̼̣̺̻̭̮̌̉͆̋̽̿̄̈́̑̕̕̕͜͝4̴̧̨̘̣̘̮̳͉͗͐̅͐͒̄̉͝ ̷̢̢̟͓͍̬͕̣͕̖̓͐̏͆̓̃͜0̸̢̛̟̻̮͓͖͔̓̈͌͘͠7̵̝͔̉̏͐͊̄̋̍̒̚͘̚͝2̵̥̗̜̤̲̲͉̜̳͇̖͌̿̔̇̓̌͊͗̍̀̉͠ ̵̖̪̭̬̖͚͚̹̮̣̘̞͂̓̈̃͆̅͌͋̕͜͜͝0̷͉̾͒̾̓̾͝͠7̴̛̱͋̌̈́̃̽͗̿̂̇3̵̢̼̲̜̠̜̥̼̺̺͔̓̈́̐͑̌́ ̸̢͖͕͖̥̥̲͈͈̔0̷̨̢̦̩͎͎͍̘̅̂̐̓8̶̣͍̃̊͐͐̀͗̿̎̅̆̐̈́͝3̵̡̨̦̪̻̼͙͚̯̮̓̌͗̎̑̈͛͑̕̕ ̸̢͎͓͕͚̻̼̳̯͌͂̄̿̄̌̔̂̕͘͜͠0̶̧͚̤̹̪͙̥̺͑̏̑̈́̄̈́̂̄3̶̛͔̳̘̤͍̣́͜ͅ3̷͚͙̪̘͎̹̑͊͆͘ͅ" logan begged 

 

 

Calibur opened their eyes looking up at Logan who had a plate of steak, "the steak is don-..... Virgil... Patton... Calibur is very thing ok?"  
Calibur jumped back a bit, shaking, "i-i-i need to unfuse now!" Caliber claimed, 

Logan seemed confused, he just made steak for them to calm their biting problem but now that he looked at both Calibur and Thomas... they were both hyperventilating and where shaking like they saw a ghost, yet they were just relaxing a moment ago,

Logan softly put a hand on Calibur's shoulder, "hey calm down... I don't know what you just went through but I can tell it was something that your scared of...but You're safe, I'm here and fine so is roman... Even though he's asleep you are fine, just gently and slowly un-fuse now" Logan said.

Calibur took a moment to breathe properly before doing as Logan told, Virgil and Patton slowly went back to their normal selves well somewhat... They were shaking still and their stomachs felt twisted.  
Patton quickly ran to the bathroom covering his mouth, Logan could hear him throwing up in the bathroom causing Logan to Shiver at the sound, 

Logan slowly move his eyesight to Virgil who was shaking, his eyes closed as he held himself,  
Logan was about to ask if Virgil was ok before Virgil opened his mouth,  
"DON'T let roman have the cupcakes when he wakes up... I.. Just.. Don't" Virgil said, 

"A-alright... Ok, I have to ask... What happen-" Logan asked before seeing Thomas shake his head as he shook in what appeared to be fear, Logan was left in an awkwardly quite situation, wow it's like someone just die in front of them...  
Logan thought of a way to calm them down, he turned the tv on and put on a cartoon one he knew they enjoyed and had nothing but jokes and everything that made all of Thomas sides happy, 

"I'm gonna check on Patton. Virgil, Thomas, you just relax and completely forget about what just happened... Whatever that was... Just stay here and relax" Logan said, Virgil was still shaking as he hugged a pillow and nodded slowly watching the show, Thomas sat in the middle trying to take his mind off what he had to see.  
Logan ended up helping Patton walk out of the bathroom, Patton was more exhausted from throwing up than anything else and the look on his face was just empty like he stopped thinking altogether... 

Logan softly put Patton on the couch next to Virgil, roman notice room on the couch being taken as he slowly started waking up, he noticed the other three didn't look so good,  
He sat up in his sit and looked at Logan who was trying to stay calm and thinking of what might have caused this situation, 

Roman softly pulled on Logan's shirt "hate to interrupt your train of thought smarty pants but... What exactly happened to those three?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Logan,

Logan shook his head, " I hate to admit when I don't know something but.. They won't tell me, Calibur was just relaxing...then when I came back both of them and even Thomas looked dramatized like they seen something... I think we need to help them forget about whatever they saw for now, after a few days I'll ask them hopefully they'll be ready then"

Roman nodded and looked over at the three again, Virgil was twice as nervous then he normally gets when he gets and Patton... He looked at Patton and his eyes looked lifeless, Thomas was just a shaking mess,  
Roman got up and went to the bedroom, Logan and the others keeping an eye on him after a moment he came back with a huge blanket and put on the three, 

They seemed to appreciate that, Logan sighed "guess, I'll make toast for them and get out my crofters... I just wish that they didn't let that steak I made for them go to waste..." Logan explained,  
Roman smiled "I'll eat it if they aren't!" he said grabbing the plate, Logan smiled softly, "good, at least someone's getting used out of it," he said before walking into the kitchen and stopping 

He coughed soft and groaned slightly, 

"you ok logan?" roman asked him,  
Logan nodded holding his mouth, "yeah... Tasted a bit of blood... Felt weird for a moment but I guess it just passed... weird, wonder what that was about..."  
The other three was startled left with the thought... If they stay fused? Would all of what they have seen in their vision actually happen? 

Lucky the day continue normally with Virgil and Patton left to their thoughts on what they saw then they fused.

**Author's Note:**

> just to make things very clear i do not wish harm against Thomas just want to make everyone 100% sure of that


End file.
